


Niam Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Niall, Top!Liam, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: niam alpha/beta/omega with alpha!liam and omega!niall, niall goes into heat and liam shows up at his place in the middle of it and niall begs him to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niam Drabble

Niall was in heat. It wasn’t as if he had never experienced it before, but he always seemed to forget how fucking awful it was until it was too late. His body burned all over and he ached for the touch of an alpha. As if on cue, the front door flew open, and in came a cheery faced Liam. Niall cursed himself for leaving the front door unlocked.  
  
Liam made himself at home in the living room on the couch beside Niall, before realizing something was off. Niall’s senses were pumping into overdrive and suddenly his friend’s presence was almost unbearable. He knew the feeling all too well; an alpha was in the room. Niall turned to Liam just as Liam turned to Niall.  
  
Suddenly Liam lunged at the blonde boy, smashing their lips together in a lust filled kiss. Hormones blasted their way into Niall’s bloodstream and he knew he needed more. Sensing his needs, Liam tore at the Irish boy’s clothes, ripping the cloth to shreds without any remorse. Niall sat back and took it; after all, Liam was his alpha.  
  
Three fingers were being forced into his slack mouth and Niall sucked obediently. Without any warning, Liam thrust all three fingers inside Niall causing him to gasp in a mixture of surprise and relief. He was already loose, having been fingering himself throughout the day to try and thwart off the effects of his heat. Liam smirked at his looseness mockingly, making Niall only want him more.  
  
“I need you Liam.” Niall moaned brokenly.  
  
Liam grunted out a reply before shimmying out of his basketball shorts. He pushed himself inside Niall steadily feeding him more and more of his cock. Niall closed his eyes and leant his head back against the couch as Liam began to thrust in and out as hard as he could. The blonde boy’s body rocked with Liam’s movements and it felt absolutely heavenly. Liam’s breathing began to pick up and beads of sweat dripped off his forehead and onto Niall’s smaller body.  
  
Niall could sense his alpha was close and began pushing down against his cock to send him closer to the edge. With one last grunt Liam hit his high. Hot bursts of cum filled Niall up and sent him over the edge. Being covered and filled up with warm cum felt fucking brilliant and slowly but surely, Niall felt the effects of the heat wearing off. Dazedly, he turned to see Liam staring at him with a bright blush.  
  
“Hey, Niall I wanted to play FIFA.” Liam giggled.  
  
Niall just snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> by Kaylie


End file.
